Menunggu
by Aliansi Mamak Cetar
Summary: Kau menunggu hingga saat ini dan aku menunggu hingga selamanya. Special for Winterblossom Festival. A collab between Gymnadenia and LuthRhythm. Canon.


**For Winterblossom Festival**

**Theme: **_Bertemu_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This story belongs to Gymnadenia and LuthRhythm.

**Warning**: Canon, abstract timeline.

.

_Kau menunggu hingga saat ini dan aku menunggu hingga selamanya._

.

.

**Menunggu**

Siang dan Malam

.

.

_"Hah… Hah…" _

Terdengar desah nafas lelah dari seorang pria yang kini terbaring lemah di atas salju putih yang begitu mengenai tubuhnya berubah warna menjadi merah. Mata merahnya yang semula begitu tajam dan mematikan kini berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi warna hitam akibat kehabisan energi. Mata itu menyorot kaku pada sosok pria lain yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

"Kau kalah, Sasuke." Pemuda tegap itu kini bersuara. Sasuke, pria yang terbujur lemah di atas salju itu membuang tatapannya dari pria itu untuk menatap langit. Langit yang menjatuhkan butir-butir lembut salju perlahan ke muka bumi. Pemandangan yang menenangkan untuknya sekarang, namun tidak bertahan lama karena rasa kantuk menyerang matanya. Semua memudar, semua mulai menghitam. Samar-samar terdengar suatu suara familiar di telinganya, "**Kita** **pulang, Sasuke.**"

.

Pulang? _Masih adakah rumah untukku?_ _Apakah tempat itu masih menerimaku?_

.

_Masihkah ia menunggu?_

.

.

.

Terik matahari menyapu seakan menyemangati kegiatan desa ini. Angin pun ikut berhembus seakan tidak ingin kalah oleh sang matahari yang bersinar dengan teriknya. Pada bagian tepi desa, jangkrik-jangkrik musim semi menyapa satu sama lainnya dengan membentuk harmoni sederhana yang menciptakan rasa ketentraman tersendiri bagi orang yang mendengarkannya. Terlihat tiga orang shinobi muda berlari menyebrangi lapangan rumput hijau yang berada di tepi desa itu. Seorang di antara mereka tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, matanya terfokus pada bangunan tua yang berdiri kokoh di tengah lapangan rumput tersebut.

"Ada apa, Konohamaru?" tanya rekan pemuda yang berhenti itu.

Pemuda itu sedikit tersentak dan tersadar, ia menoleh pada rekan-rekannya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Hari ini sahabat sang hokage akan dibebaskan," jawabnya dengan seringai di bibir. "Ayo, kita berangkat," ujarnya setelah berhasil menyusul para rekannya.

.

Bangunan tua yang kokoh terlihat di tengah-tengah lapangan hijau. Kontras dengan pemandangan lapangan hijau yang begitu indah, bangunan tua yang kokoh itu memudar catnya, jendela-jendelanya pun berdebu, kusam. Sang cahaya bahkan terlihat enggan memasukinya. Begitu masuk ke dalam, yang terlihat adalah koridor-koridor tak terawat dengan lantai kayu lapuk menjadi pijakan. Terlihat tangga menurun menuju ruang bawah tanah di mana suhu pun menurun drastis membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Lantai batu berlumut adalah hal yang pertama kita dapati. Untungnya ada lampu yang menerangi ruang gelap ini, sehingga ruangan ini tidak terkesan terlalu 'mati'. Beberapa meter dari anak tangga terakhir, terdapat bilah-bilah besi panjang yang tersusun horizontal berjarak sepuluh sentimeter antarbatangnya.

Jauh di balik jeruji besi tersebut, terdapat sosok tubuh yang dirantai pada kaki dan tangan. Rambut hitam kebiruannya kini sudah memanjang hingga mencapai bahu. Pipi tirus dan pucatnya seakan sudah lelah akan hukuman yang selama ini ia jalani.

_Diasingi. Sendiri._

Kelopak mata sosok itu terbuka, menampakkan secercah kehidupan dari tubuh yang teronggok lemah itu. Suatu emosi terbias dari sorot mata tersebut. Emosi yang tak pernah sanggup ia ucapkan bahkan untuk sekedar ia akui keberadaannya hingga saat ini. Emosi manusiawi yang umum dirasakan oleh manusia, bahkan binatang sekalipun. Emosi yang membuatnya bingung. Emosi yang selalu ia kurung di dalam hatinya, namun tetap melawan dan membangkang untuk menerobos keluar. Emosi berwujud harapan.

_Emosi manusiawi. Ya. Manusiawi._

Tapi apakah ia masih terlihat sebagai manusia sekarang? Dengan tangan dan kaki terantai kuat dan chakra yang selalu disedot habis oleh shinobi yang bertugas jaga setiap harinya, ia merasa lelah. Ia ingin memberontak keluar—ia bisa melakukan itu. Namun ia selalu mengurungkan niatnya. Ia ingin menebus dosanya, agar ia bisa tetap berada di sini, di desa ini. Agar ia pantas untuk dimaafkan, pantas mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Karena kalau pun ia melarikan diri. Akan pergi ke mana ia? Bukankah ini adalah rumahnya? Ya. Tempat ini, desa ini, adalah rumahnya.

_Ia sudah pulang._

Pojok bibir kanannya sedikit berkedut—seperti tersenyum. Bibirnya terbuka perlahan, "Pulang," gumamnya parau. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit karena dahaga. Tentu saja selama ini ia disediakan minum oleh para shinobi yang bertugas. Tapi dia jarang meminumnya kecuali jika memang ia benar-benar terdesak untuk menghilangkan dahaganya. Bukan karena minuman itu kotor atau apa, namun karena ia ingin menghukum dirinya sendiri. Menghukum dirinya sendiri karena telah mengkhianati desanya, mengkhianati timnya, mengkhianati teman-temannya.

_Teman?_

Seingatnya ia punya banyak teman atau sekedar kenalan dahulu. Tapi entah, hanya tiga sosok manusia yang kini berada di benaknya. Naruto, Kakashi, dan Sakura.

Naruto, rival sekaligus sahabatnya yang membawa ia ke sini. Ia menepati janjinya untuk membawa kembali dirinya ke desa ini. Ia selalu menepati janjinya, karena itu _jalan ninjanya_. Sosok yang tampak paling bersinar di antara puluhan shinobi yang berniat membunuhnya—atau menyelamatkannya? Terakhir kali ia melihat Naruto, memang hanya beberapa pekan yang lalu. Naruto rajin mengunjungi dirinya di balik jeruji besi berbau anyir itu, membawakan beberapa buah apel atau tomat untuk _hiburan_ bagi Sasuke. Naruto yang kini bukan lagi sosok bocah berkumis mirip rubah, tapi seorang Hokage yang setia pada sahabat dan desanya.

_Sahabat? Benarkah?_

Bahkan pemuda berlengan kurus berantai ini pun tak tahu pasti apa yang mereka jalani selama ini. Apa arti dari semua senyuman, tawa, candaan, uluran tangan, dan kehangatan yang selalu ia dapat dari Naruto, Kakashi, juga Sakura—ia tak mengetahuinya dengan pasti. Yang jelas kini, hatinya yang tadinya membeku, sudah terkelupas celah-celahnya dan memperlihatkan sosok di dalamnya dengan semakin jelas sekarang. Sudah tak bisa berkelit lagi dengan kata 'hn' maupun kata-kata sarkastik lainnya. Pemuda berambut biru tua ini kini hanya bisa menerima semuanya. Termasuk kasih sayang yang Naruto berikan padanya, pada setiap kedatangannya.

Kakashi. Gurunya, kapten dari timnya dahulu. Sosok yang begitu menyayanginya—pasti. Terakhir ia melihatnya adalah saat ia disidang oleh para tetua desa. Saat hukuman vonis dijatuhkan dan ia tidak melawan, ia menangkap sosok Kakashi yang tersenyum bangga padanya. Memang saat itu ia memakai masker, tapi ia mengenal benar sosok Kakashi. Saat sudut matanya tertarik menyipit, tandanya ia sedang tersenyum. Dan saat itu, pancaran matanya menunjukkan kebahagiaan—_kebanggaan_. Pada detik ia melihat Kakashi tersenyum dengan bangga, ia merasa lega. Ia merasa bahagia. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak tahu pasti penyebab Kakashi tersenyum dengan bangga yang tulus seperti itu. Ia hanya bisa menerka bahwa Kakashi tersenyum bangga karena ia tidak melaawan dan menerima hukuman dari para tetua. Ia bangga pada dirinya. Dirinya yang hina. Seorang pendendam dan penghianat. Namun pandangan itu, senyuman itu, adalah pandangan bangga seorang guru pada muridnya. Sama seperti ekspresi yang Kakashi berikan pada dirinya saat ia berhasil menguasai Chidori dulu.

_Guru Kakashi._

Sosok itu, sosok yang mengajarinya banyak hal. Sosok itu adalah gurunya. Ya. Gurunya yang sangat ia hormati. Ia menyesal karena sempat berusaha membunuhnya dulu.

Begitu keluar dari tempat ini, ia berjanji akan mengucapkan terima kasih dan maaf pada Kakashi Hatake, gurunya.

Sosok lain yang muncul di benaknya adalah Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Apa kabar dia? Semoga baik-baik saja. Sakura. Sakura Haruno, sosok yang dulu berhasil membuat hatinya goyah saat ia memutuskan untuk menghianati desa. Sosok yang mencegahnya. Mencintainya.

_Apa ia pantas dicintai?_

Gadis itu mencintainya sepenuh hati. Ia tahu itu. Ia sangat tahu. Gadis yang selalu memberinya senyuman, kehangatan dan dukungan meskipun telah berkali-kali ia hempaskan. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan pada gadis itu saat ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha. Tapi entahlah, yang keluar dari mulutnya saat itu hanyalah sebuah kalimat sederhana: _"Terima kasih, Sakura."_

Terima kasih untuk senyuman, untuk kehangatan, untuk dukungan, untuk perhatian dan… untuk cinta serta untuk kasih sayang. Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Ketulusan yang tak henti-hentinya gadis itu berikan. Ketulusan yang selalu berhasil menghangatkan ketika menyentuh hatinya. Selalu. Karena itu, ia pun selalu menolak untuk membiarkan hatinya menyentuh ketulusan itu. Meskipun ia tahu betapa ketulusan itu terasa sangat hangat dan _benar_, namun ia tetap tidak bisa membiarkan ketulusan itu menyentuhnya. Karena jika ketulusan berhasil menyentuhnya, ia akan goyah, dendamnya akan meluntur. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu, karena dendam itu harus dibalaskan, meskipun artinya ia harus membuang kenyamanan yang selama ini ia dapatkan. Ia harus membantah kenyamanan itu dan menyatakan kenyamanan itu sebagai sampah—hal tak penting yang seharusnya lenyap, demi dendamnya. Dendam yang pada akhirnya berujung menjadi rasa penyesalan yang menusuk tenggorokan dan jantungnya. Membuatnya sesak dan terhenyak setiap kali mengingatnya.

Karena itu, ia ingin melupakan apa pun tentang dendam. Ia ingin membuka lembaran baru hidupnya. Bersama para temannya. Ia ingin kembali pada rengkuhan kehangatan temannya yang dulu ia abaikan. Tentu saja jika mereka ingin memaafkan. Tapi ia yakin, meskipun seluruh orang di muka bumi ini membencinya, mereka bertiga pasti tidak akan membencinya. Pasti akan memaafkan. Bukan begitu, Naruto, guru Kakashi, Sakura?

_Kalian pasti memaafkanku, bukan?_

.

_Aku… pulang._

_._

Tap tap tap.

Langkah ringan seseorang terdengar olehnya. Telinganya menajam untuk mengetahui di mana sosok dengan langkah ringan itu berada. Otaknya berputar untuk berpikir siapa yang datang—yang jelas bukan shinobi yang biasa mengantarkan makanan, karena tak terdengar bunyi sendok logam yang bertabrakan dengan piring porselen.

Tap tap tap.

Langkah itu terdengar lagi. Semakin jelas terdengar yang artinya semakin dekat dengan dirinya sekarang. Suatu sosok kini mulai terlihat. Sosok bertopeng serupa kucing dengan rompi hitam khas ANBU. Entah siapa itu. Ia tidak dapat mengenalinya dan ia juga belum tentu mengenalnya. ANBU berambut hitam pekat dengan kulit putih pucat. Pembawaannya begitu tenang, terlihat sebagai seseorang yang benar-benar terlahir untuk menjadi seorang ANBU. Tangannya terangkat dengan kunci di genggaman untuk membuka pintu jeruji. Gerakannya halus dan cekatan di saat bersamaan. Pembawaan yang sempurna. Sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya, namun ia tidak bisa mengingatnya kapan.

Pintu jeruji kini telah terbuka, sang ANBU melangkah mendekat. Menuju pergelangan tangan dan kakinya untuk membuka rantai. Cepat, namun tidak terlihat terburu-buru.

"Kau telah bebas, Sasuke-san," ucap sang ANBU. Suaranya pernah ia dengar sebelumnya, namun ia tetap lupa kapan dan di mana. "Mohon ikuti saya," ujar sang ANBU dengan sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya—memberi hormat.

Sasuke mengekor ANBU itu, menjaga jarak. Matanya yang terlihat sayu menyapu pemandangan sekelilingnya begitu ia berhasil keluar dari bangunan tua itu. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dalam diam, menikmati sejuknya angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Seolah memberi sambutan, jangkrik yang semula diam kini mulai kembali bersuara, memberi Sasuke pertanda bahwa sekarang adalah musim semi. Tahun berapa sekarang? Berapa tahun ia berada di balik jeruji itu? Ia tidak tahu. Ia bahkan lupa dengan keputusan pengadilan yang memvonis hukuman penjara untuknya karena baginya itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah ia sudah menyelesaikan hukumannya, sudah menebus dosa-dosanya agar bisa kembali pantas dan setara di antara _mantan_ teman-temannya.

Sasuke terus berpikir dan merenung dalam langkah perjalanannya. Perjalanan yang lambat, tidak terburu-buru. Mungkin ANBU ini ingin memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk memperhatikan sekeliling, eh?

Langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti. ANBU yang menyadarinya pun menoleh untuk melihat Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat mendongak ke atas, melihat ukiran wajah seseorang pada tebing kecoklatan. Ujung bibirnya terlihat tertarik—tersenyum bangga melihat salah satu ukiran wajah yang bertambah di tebing itu. _Wajah si 'Dobe' sudah menghiasi tebing itu rupanya_, pikir Sasuke sesaat.

Lalu Sasuke menurunkan pandangannya melihat rumah-rumah yang kini berada beberapa meter di hadapannya, pertanda ia akan memasuki pusat desa. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menata hatinya, mempersiapkan dirinya yang akan mulai memasuki desa. Sasuke lalu melihat sang ANBU dan mulai kembali melangkah, begitupun dengan sang ANBU. Mereka kembali menyusuri jalan setapak yang sedari tadi mereka pijak.

Terlihat anak-anak berlarian begitu memasuki jalan di antara rumah-rumah. Anak-anak tersebut menggerakkan tangannya seolah untuk membuat jurus yang entah apa, berkata 'Ciaat!', 'Heaahh!' dan sebagainya. Pemandangan yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat. .

Kembali melihat sekeliling sembari berjalan, ia melihat beberapa ibu-ibu sibuk bergosip, ada juga yang sedang mengomel pada anaknya yang menunduk takut. Dan kini semua mata itu terhenti pada Sasuke, semua konsentrasi mereka teracu pada Sasuke, sosok lusuh yang kini berjalan di kawal oleh seorang ANBU, sosok lusuh yang dulu nyaris menghancurkan desa mereka. Beberapa bergidik ngeri menatap Sasuke, sebagian lagi menatap dengan rasa puas. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka.

Merasakan aura yang kuat, Sasuke menoleh ke kiri, terlihat seorang shinobi dan kunoichi sedang berbincang. Yang satunya berambut panjang, sedang yang satunya lagi bercepol dua. Ia mengenalnya. Neji Hyuuga dan err… kalau tidak salah namanya Tenten. Neji dan Tenten yang menyadari ada tatapan ke arah mereka, segera menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa yang menatapnya. Begitu Tenten melihat sosok Sasuke, matanya melebar, kaget. Begitu pula dengan Neji, namun Neji terlihat cepat mengontrol rasa kagetnya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pada Sasuke sebagai sapaan. Sasuke membalas sembari tetap melangkah mengikuti sang ANBU.

Langkah demi langkah, sang ANBU menuntun Sasuke ke tempat tujuannya, kantor Hokage. Sasuke masih berjalan dengan langkah gontai, tetap mengikuti arah sang ANBU menuntunnya. Langkah ringan yang menenangkan, sekaligus menuntun Sasuke menata kembali perasaannya. Dan kini sang ANBU menuntun Sasuke masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan besar dengan simbol 'Api' pada lingkaran besar di atasnya. Lantai kayu yang seakan tak pernah berubah bunyi decitannya, membuat Sasuke tersenyum samar mengingat masa lalunya. Saat ia masih menjadi shinobi di sini—saat garis melintang pada _headband_nya itu belum terbentuk.

ANBU berambut hitam klimis dengan topeng mirip kucing itu menuntunnya naik ke lantai dua. Lantai di mana sosok yang sangat ingin ditemui oleh Sasuke bekerja. Saudara, sahabat, teman, entah apa yang Sasuke pikirkan ketika nama Uzumaki Naruto terlintas.

Derit kayu tua pada setiap langkahnya itu semakin membuat Sasuke rindu pada sahabatnya. Ya, kini Sasuke yakin akan kata itu. Kini pintu bertuliskan Hokage dengan dua orang ANBU penjaga berambut coklat jabrik di depannya itu hanya berjarak dua meter di depan sang ANBU dan Sasuke. Sasuke ingin mempercepat langkahnya, namun ia tetap menjaga sikap di depan para ANBU. Salah-salah dia bisa menjalani hukuman lagi.

"Mencari Hokage-sama?"

Suara bariton itu mengalun merdu. Sasuke menangkap suara itu dengan indra pendengarannya yang entah kenapa, menjadi lebih tajam semenjak ia dihukum. Nada suara yang familiar dengan pita suara yang langka. Sasuke mengenalinya, namun kembali, ia tetap tak ingat siapakah dibalik topeng kucing _jejadian_ itu. Sang ANBU yang menuntun Sasuke, mengangguk. "Ya, _Anjing_. Kami mencari Hokage-sama."

"Beberapa saat yang lalu, Hokage-sama pergi bersama Kakashi Hatake ke Negeri Pasir. Ada suatu hal mendadak yang harus segera Hokage-sama selesaikan di sana," sang ANBU penjaga menjawab secara lengkap. Beberapa saat bahkan ANBU yang berambut hitam terdiam, nampak bingung akan kejadian tak terduga ini.

Sang ANBU kini membalik badannya ke belakang, menghadap Sasuke. Seakan ingin bertanya _'kau mau kemana'_ pada Sasuke. Sasuke terkesiap. Bola matanya berputar, kemudian Sasuke kini menatap lurus ke sepasang bolongan di topeng kucing tersebut. Seakan menatap sepasang mata di baliknya dengan seksama.

"Di mana Sakura?"

Sang ANBU terdiam, malah sedikit memiringkan kepalanya seperti mengatakan bahwa ia merasa pendengarannya terganggu.

"Di mana Sakura?" sekali lagi dua kata itu terucap. Gengsi seorang Uchiha runtuh, eh?

"Hm." Hanya itu jawaban dari sang ANBU, kemudian ANBU berambut hitam klimis itu berjalan melewati Sasuke, seakan menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengikutinya,_ lagi_.

_Ke mana ia akan membawaku?_

Sasuke terlihat bingung dengan sosok ANBU di hadapannya. Saat ia bertanya di mana Sakura, bukannya menjawab, sang ANBU malah berjalan menjauh seolah ingin menunjukkan tempat. Untuk apa dia menunjukkan? Bukankah akan lebih mudah jika dia menjawab? Dan lagi, kini ANBU berjalan menuju tepi desa, tepi barat desa. Kenapa ke sini? Kediaman Haruno seingatnya berada di bagian timur, rumah sakit Konoha pun berada di bagian timur desa. Sakura pastilah seorang dokter sekarang, tentu saja seorang dokter karena dia adalah seorang _medic-nin, _bukan? Lalu untuk apa kini sang ANBU malah berjalan ke arah barat? Apa mungkin ANBU tidak berniat menunjukkan di mana Sakura berada?

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat sang ANBU menghentikan langkahnya pula. "Di mana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Tiga kali kalimat ini meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia tidak suka mengulang kalimat karena itu buang-buang tenaga. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia harus memastikan bahwa ANBU ini benar-benar membawanya ke tempat Sakura berada atau tidak.

Sama seperti tadi, ANBU itu tidak menjawab, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia melangkah dengan perlahan, sama seperti saat ia membawa Sasuke ke gedung hokage sebelumnya. Namun kali ini agak berbeda, entah mengapa, Sasuke menangkap kesan rapuh dalam langkahnya sendiri. Seperti sedikit linglung.

Matahari terik sedari tadi menyapu permukaan bumi dengan ganasnya, membuat sekeliling tampak menyilaukan. Kulit pucat sang ANBU yang berbeda dari manusia lain itu pun terlihat lebih jelas karena ikut tersinari cahaya matahari dengan gamblang, membuat Sasuke sedikit menaikkan alisnya, rasa-rasa mengenal sosok sang ANBU.

Sang ANBU masih berjalan menapaki jalan setapak itu dan Sasuke pun masih setia jalan setapak yang dibatasi oleh rumput ilalang tinggi. Hanya padang rumput ilalang luas yang dapat Sasuke temukan sejauh mata memandang. Sudah hampir keluar dari desa dan ANBU ini masih enggan bicara?

Sasuke menahan kekesalannya, tangannya terkepal erat. Tapi kemudian sesuatu muncul di benaknya. Suatu yang kasat mata, tapi menimbulkan rasa percaya dari Sasuke, kepada ANBU yang tak dikenalnya ini. Mendadak ia percaya kalau ANBU ini akan membawanya ke tempat Sakura. Entah mengapa.

Tapi lagi-lagi rerumputan yang semakin menjulang tinggi, juga pepohonan yang semakin lebat, justru membuat Sasuke semakin takut. Takut kalau ANBU ini, bukanlah ANBU Konoha yang sesungguhnya. Sialnya, cakra Sasuke pun belum kembali seratus persen.

"**Di mana Sakura?**" Sekali lagi, Sasuke kembali melontarkan pertanyaan itu sekali lagi, namun kali ini dengan nada penekanan.

Sang ANBU berhenti sesaat, melirik sedikit ke arah belakang. Dan tentu saja, Sasuke berharap banyak dari gerakan berikutnya dari ANBU tersebut.

_Nihil._

ANBU itu kembali berjalan, melintasi jalan setapak dengan rumput tinggi sebatas pinggang. Sasuke kesal, namun sedikit pun tak ada hasrat baginya untuk menentang sang ANBU atau bahkan memaksa sang ANBU menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sasuke kembali mengikuti tuntunan sang ANBU, tanpa sedikit pun berniat mengajukan lagi pertanyaan yang sama. Mata Sasuke masih bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, berjaga-jaga—atau mungkin mengamati sekeliling?

Semilir angin tertiup kencang ke arah mereka berdua. Beberapa helai benda tipis berwarna merah muda ikut terbang bersamanya, diikuti aroma khas pohon musim semi yang selalu menjadi payung peneduh bagi peserta_ hanami_. Aroma khas bunga sakura tercium dari semilir angin yang bertiup menggelitik indra penciuman Sasuke. Dan mata Sasuke yang sekelam batu obsidian itu pun menatap lurus ke depan, jauh di depan sang ANBU.

Sebuah pohon besar berakar kuat mencengkram tanah dengan gagahnya. Guratan-guratan kasar alami dari perubahan setiap waktu yang dialami pohon itu pun menambah indah pancaran kehangatannya. Guguran kelopak bunga sakura pun seakan menjadi butiran salju yang jatuh dengan indahnya menyapa permukaan bumi. Tempat yang sangat indah dan sangat sempurna. Mengingatkannya pada... seseorang.

Tak berkedip, bahkan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya tanpa berkedip atau melepaskan pandangan matanya dari sana. Sebuah pohon sakura yang berdiri di tengah padang rumput ilalang, dengan gagahnya. Semakin mendekat, langkah demi langkah semakin menuntun Sasuke dan sang ANBU mendekat ke arah pohon sakura itu. Tanpa sadar pun, perasaan Sasuke menjadi kacau. Degup jantungnya memacu tanpa ia tahu apa alasannya. Detak demi detak bertambah cepat, oksigen seakan menipis di sekitar Sasuke, nafasnya memberat. Langkahnya menjadi semakin berat di setiap tapakannya. Entah kenapa keringat dingin keluar dari keningnya, seolah khawatir akan sesuatu yang ia bahkan tidak ketahui apa.

Sang ANBU menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sasuke ikut berlaku demikian. Sasuke menatap sang ANBU tak berkedip, masih tak bisa menebak maksud dari ANBU yang sejak tadi menolak berbicara itu.

Lalu, angin kembali berhembus kencang, menerbangkan jauh kelopak bunga sakura yang berserakan di rerumputan hijau. Kembali mengecup indahnya padang rumput ilalang yang berdiri setinggi pinggang orang dewasa itu. Menyeimbangkan warna kegersangan dari sang rumput ilalang dengan merah muda sang kelopak bunga.

Lalu, Sasuke melihatnya.

Mata kelam laksana onyx itu menangkap sebuah batu abu-abu ceper berbentuk persegi yang berada tepat di bawah pohon sakura. Beberapa ceceran kelopak bunga sakura masih menghiasi batu abu-abu usang yang kini dapat Sasuke kenali bentuknya—dan apakah itu, rasanya Sasuke sudah mengerti.

_Telah beristirahat dengan tenang,_

_**Haruno Sakura**_

_28 Maret – 25 Januari_

**Sesak**, nafasnya serasa terhenti. Seakan oksigen di sekelilingnya pun ikut terhempas pergi bersama hembusan angin tadi. **Tercekat**, tenggorokannya serasa tertusuk.

_Apa ini? Lelucon?_

"…menunggumu. Selama ini, dia menunggumu, Sasuke-san…"

Nada bariton khas itu kembali mengalun di antara ceceran kelopak bunga sakura dan semilir angin yang seakan menyapa kulit pipinya yang dingin. Pemuda _stoic _itu sedikit pun tak bergerak dari tempatnya, ia hanya menunduk, sehingga rambutnya yang sudah panjang itu kemudian menutupi kedua matanya. Tak terlihat ekspresi apa pun dari sana, yang terlihat hanya kemurungan dari pancaran aura yang ia keluarkan.

"Saya pergi." Dan sang ANBU kini menghilang seolah terbawa angin yang sedari tadi berhembus.

Sasuke bergeming. Matanya menyorot rapuh ke arah keping batu abu-abu usang itu. Banyak perasaan yang tak bisa dijelaskan dari pancaran mata itu.

Hanya satu yang tersirat dengan sangat jelas, kepedihan.

Sasuke tak bersua, matanya menyorot pedih penuh penyesalan pada nisan abu-abu itu. Sasuke merasa terhempas jauh ke dalam kegelapan. Kini di hadapannya ada sebuah nisan abu-abu usang bertuliskan nama orang yang ia kasihi.

Sasuke melangkah mendekat pada nisan dengan perlahan dan berhati-hati. Langkahnya terlihat linglung, seolah akan terjatuh saat disentuh—untuk pertama kalinya, ia terlihat _rapuh_. Ia belutut dalam diam, mengulurkan tangan kanannya menyapu permukaan batu yang menyebabkan dunianya terasa hancur. Tangan kirinya kini mengikuti rekannya, menyentuh batu itu. Menggenggamnya pada sisi kanan dan kiri, Sasuke menunduk dan mendekatkan tubuh pada batu itu, terlihat seperti mendekap dengan tangan yang mulai bergetar. Dan di detik setelahnya, cairan bening pun merembes keluar dari sudut matanya. Rapuh, sosok yang semula ditakuti oleh penghuni desa itu kini rapuh di hadapan sebuah nisan. Jemari dingin itu terkepal, Sasuke menghentakan pukulannya di atas nisan tersebut.

Kecewa, sang Uchiha kecewa. Dunianya terasa hancur. Dunia yang ia pikir telah menyatu sempurna untuk menyambutnya yang telah melalui hukuman, kini terbelah dua. Dunia yang ia pikir akan ia jalani dengan indah setelahnya.

Giginya gemeretak menahan emosi yang memaksa diteriakkan. Tangannya bergetar dalam genggaman kuat. Matanya menatap batu itu nanar. Hatinya terasa robek menjadi robekan yang akan sulit untuk kembali disatukan. Bahkan menelan ludah terasa begitu sulit kini, terasa sakit dan perih dalam setiap inci lapisan kerongkongannya.

Semilir angin kembali menyapa lembut pipi dinginnya yang tergaris oleh setetes air mata. Jemari dinginnya masih terkepal erat di atas batu abu-abu itu. Sementara kepalanya merunduk menyentuh permukaan batu abu-abu usang.

Sosok Uchiha itu kini bersujud di depan nisan seakan mohon pengampunan. Pengampunan atas semua penantian Sakura. Penantian yang berakhir karena waktu telah memanggil. Penantian atas cinta yang _belum_ sempat terbalas. Penantian yang ada karena kepercayaan atas suatu kepulangan.

"_Aku pulang, Sakura..."_

.

_Kau menunggu hingga saat ini,_

_dan aku… aku akan menunggu hingga selamanya…_

.

FIN

.

JANGAN BENCI KAMI KARENA NGEBUNUH SAKURA! *gelundungan*

**ayo ikutan For Winterblossom Festival!**

mind to give us a review?


End file.
